


I did not expect this ( Currently editing so no updates for some time)

by 123Gonzalez567



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Expect for daminette, F/M, I dont know how to tag, I suck at tagging, Platonic Jasonette - Freeform, Platonic Relationships, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:27:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27519130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/123Gonzalez567/pseuds/123Gonzalez567
Summary: When Marinette has had enough of her classmates she moves to Gotham to live with her godfather Alfred Pennyworth. What trouble will she run in?
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

Marinette had a pretty good life until Lila *cough Lie-la * cough came and took away her friends from her and painted her as a bully. The only people that believed her were Nino her childhood friend, Chloe after she came and apologized for her behavior towards her, Alix when future Bunnix came and warned her that Lila was a liar, her parents, Kagami who got the dragon miraculous but had to change her name and her look, And Luka who had the snake miraculous. (A/N Miracle queen happened but no one remembers the identity of the heroes, not even hawkmoth.) Marinette POV My parents were sending me to Gotham to go live with my godfather Alfred. I knew it was for the better things were getting worst here and I was no close to beating Hawkmoth the akumas were getting stronger and chat noir was getting more annoying and did not help during attacks and it was getting harder to control my emotions. I only had a few friends and I was grateful for them I learned who my true friends and fake friends were. I had packed my bags the day before and now I was heading towards the airport. I put on a cute new outfit that I had made (except for the hat).

I was happy I'm finally leaving this hellhole. My friends came by and they said their goodbyes yesterday because I was leaving early in the morning to the airport. This is the first time I write a story please leave feedback on things you might want to see in the story. If I spelled something wrong, please correct me so I can change it, and I take constructive criticism. Bye and have a nice day. (Also I will see when I can update with online school and homework.) And I know the chapter is short sorry!


	2. Authors Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Authots note

Sorry, this is not a chapter I just wanted to come on here and say that the people who bully Marinette are Alya, Lila, Kim, Mylene, Max, Nathaniel, Juleka, Rose, Sabrina. The people on Marinette side are Chloe, Alix, Nino, Kagami, Luka, and her parents. I know a lot of people like it when Damien and Marinette fall for each other immediately but this will be a slow burn fic. Now that I have some things up for this story I will not a schedule for updates I will update when I can because I have online school and it's hard because we have a lot of homework. The chapters will be longer than the first one, the reason that the first chapter was so short was that we had a lunch break and that is what I came up with during that time. I don't know how many chapters this story will have. Send suggestions of what you might want to see in this story. Thank you and have a nice day.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry you can't see the outfit I don't know how to put images here.


End file.
